


A Beginning

by Storytimeonthemoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Different perspectives, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, Personification?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimeonthemoon/pseuds/Storytimeonthemoon
Summary: A poem about Nico and Will because they are beautiful.





	A Beginning

I am city in ruins  
Holding ancient secrets,  
lost to the living world  
Hiding beneath the ruble,  
words I will not speak aloud  
Until the sunshine melts my walls,  
I am a city in ruins

I am a sunrise  
Holding lives we cannot loose  
Shining in the sky,   
hope I must keep alive  
Forever strong and bright,   
I am a sunrise

I am a city in ruins  
Letting slip ancient secrets,  
once lost to the living world  
Shining in the ruble  
words I can't hold back anymore  
Broken but unbound,   
I am a city in ruins

I am a sunrise,  
falling  
Letting slip lives we should not have lost  
Melting from the sky,  
hope I can't keep alive by myself  
Hopeless and alone,   
I am a sunrise, falling

We are a beginning,  
holding up the end  
Shining in the darkness,  
stars I forgot to see  
Golden light spilling,  
black and black and black,  
but pink and amber and orange  
Floating and free,  
the Earth for the Sky,  
and the Sky for the Earth,  
we are a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret this however you wish, that's what I love about words, and normally I would say that explaining poetry takes something from it, but I like to talk about my writing so if you were curious I wrote this about the things that Will and Nico have struggled with in their pasts and how knowing each other is a new beginning for both of them.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
